Episode 48: Clash of the Titans
Aki raises his Claymore, Absolut, high into the air and slams it down as hard as he can against the Archangel's shoulder. The same effect results; the blade clanging against the Archangel's skin as if it were steel. Aki raises his Claymore once again and slams the blade down against the same spot, hoping with a few tries he can wear off whatever inpenetrable force that is guarding his attacks. But with the third chop, the Archangel grasps the blade and smirks "Goodbye." He slams his knee into Aki's gut, forcing blood out of Aki's mouth. Aki goes flying into a building, leaving the Archangel to stand in place wondering of his fate. As the Archangel starts to head off believing his opponent dead, Aki soars down at him and raises his Claymore for another mighty chop. The Archangel smirks and raises his fist to guard it. The blade collides with the back of the Archangel's fist, but this time it slices into it slightly, drawing a small amount of blood. The Archangel's eyes widen and he backs away cautiously, realizing the sudden threat. Aki shakes the blood off of his Claymore and smirks at the Archangel. "Looks like we're getting somewhere." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Aki stares at the Archangel and says "Have you forgotten your way, Sadow? Have you forgotten what ckhl is for?" The Archangel looks blankly at Aki and he continues "We purge the Lord's enemies, we wage war against his foes, we of the Paladins of Light. We wish to do battle with the 7,405,926 demons in Hell. And when the Great Battle, the almighty Armaggeddon occurs we shall triumph! For we are the servants of God and the messengers of his justice. Amen!" The Archangel calmly expresses "You truly believe that your God will triumph when the battle has not yet even taken place?" Aki's face hardens and he points his blade straight toward the Archangel and says sadly "I see... So you truly are now a Heretic. Well, the Librams are very clear that all Heretics are to be swiftly dispatched to the plains of Hell. So begone, Sadow Yatsumaru... Former Bishop of Temperance." A ray of white and gold light shoots forth from the tip of the blade. The Archangel's eyes widen as the blast collides against him, sending him flying down the street. Mizumi attempts to awaken Matsuko by shaking her but is unsuccesful. She notices in the distance a figure flying down toward the street they were on. Further inspection confirms that it is the Archangel. He skids down and lands perfectly on the ground in front of them. He slowly rises as blood trickles down the side of his head. Mizumi gasps and exclaims "Sadow-kun!" She hurriedly hugs him from behind to stop him from marching forward. The Archangel glares at her angrily and she exclaims "This isn't how it was supposed to happen!" The Archangel gives a questioning expression and she continues "I pictured us making a family after this. Having kids and raising them and then they have kids and so on. They'd be half-Neko and half-Human. But then Wodas returned with these Zombies and started making your job harder for you. And now, somehow, you've turned into this monster!" He gives a concerned expression. She tearfully requests "Please... Sadow-kun... Just go back to the way your were... I miss you... I... love you..." She plants a kiss on his lips and he begins to jerk from Sadow's Aura trying to escape. The figure glows white and splits into two figures. One is covered in white light and the other is covered in black shadow. They form into Sadow and Wodas who are gasping for air in their regular forms. Sadow sees Mizumi and utters "Mizumi-chan..." She smiles with tears soaking her face "Sadow-kun..." Wodas slams his Scythe on the ground "Enough of this bullshit!" Sadow quickly turns to see Wodas jump high in the air and raises his Scythe high to slice Sadow in half. Sadow's eyes widen and he unsheathes his Cutlass to continue their fight. (Ending vid plays)